Heichou itu Kejam!
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Bagi Eren, sosok Rivaille adalah manusia terkejam. Karena setelah mematahkan hati dan harapannya, sang heichou justru membuat dunianya jungkir balik./"Maaf Eren, tapi aku tidak berminat pacaran—"/"A-ap—?"/"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung—" Bruk!—dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Eren pingsan di tempat. [RivaEre, Shonen-ai] RnR?


Eren tahu, sangat tahu malah. Jika sosok _Corporal_ yang tingginya kurang sepuluh senti darinya itu orang yang kejam. Iya kejam.

Tapi Eren tidak tahu. Kejam yang ia maksud yang bagaimana? Karena maksud hati untuk membencinya pun tidak pernah ada. Dan kebingungan melandanya. Berusaha terus untuk mencari jawaban.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Heichou **_**itu ****Kejam**

**Cerita ini fiks punya saya**

**Rivaille/Eren?**

**Jelas bukan punya saya, mereka punya Hajime Isayama**

_**Romance – Fluffy, Failed!Humor**_

_**Yaoi, BoysLove, Shonen-ai content.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Eren berpikir, lalu melirik ke arah meja di mana sang _heichou_ sedang memakan sarapannya. Kemudian dirinya kembali fokus pada makanan yang tengah ia santap. Balik lagi manik coklat itu melihat ke arah sosok kurang tinggi di sana—dan terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya Mikasa menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Eren.

"Eren? Ada apa? Apa si kapten cebol itu mengganggmu? Kau melihatnya terus daritadi?" tanya Mikasa yang sukses membuat Eren nyaris memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah masuk ke tenggorokannya karena terkejut.

Terkejut karena pertanyaan Mikasa?

Bukan! Salah! Tidak tepat!

Ia terkejut karena ketika ia melirik ke arah sosok itu—mata hitam kelabu milik Rivaille bersiborok dengan manik coklatnya. Itulah kenapa Eren langsung tersedak.

Oke, bertatapan dengannya saja Eren hampir mati. _Fix_! Rivaille adalah manusia kejam yang membuat seorang Eren Jaeger tersedak hanya karena tatapan.

Yang Eren tidak sadari jika mata hitam kelabu itu juga turut serta memerhatikan dirinya sama seperti Eren memerhatikan pemiliknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mereka—teman-temannya satu pasukannya selalu bilang hukuman Rivaille lah yang terkejam. Kali ini Eren setuju. Banget malah. Apa membersihkan halaman markas di saat matahari menyengat lalu setelah itu membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi _plus_ atap istana tua itu termasuk hukuman yang biasa? Plis, tolong kirim titan ke markas saat ini juga. Apalagi membersihkannya menggunakan lap biasa.

_See_? Rivaille itu kejam. Dan itu sudah gelar mutlak dari Eren untuk sang _heichou_.

"Panaaaaas~ _heichou_ kejam sekali~" keluh Eren seraya sesekali menghapus peluh di dahinya. Tidak menyadari jika di belakangnya sang atasan sedang melipat tangan di dada sambil mengernyit melihatnya yang bermalas-malasan.

"Jaeger, hukumanmu mau kutambah lagi?"

**DEG!**—Eren benar-benar ingin terjun ke mulut titan. Dia hanya mengusap peluh, loh. Dan hanya karena itu hukumannya ditambah? Ia bahkan tidak tahu kali ini apa salahnya.

"T-tidak _Sir_."

"Bagus. Bersihkan sampai mengkilat dan berhenti memerhatikanku saat jam makan. Atau jika tidak—"

**JEGEEER!**—kilat pun langsung menyambar, Eren menengok patah-patah menatap atasannya. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"—aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat selamanya."

_Strike_. Eren hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengangguk patuh. Sekali lagi—Eren akan selalu dengan bangga mengatakan jika Rivaille adalah manusia kejam karena sukses membuat Eren membatu akibat kata-kata tajamnya.

Yang tanpa disadari oleh Eren—seulas senyum tipis muncul di muka datar sedatar tembok Maria-Rose-Sina milik Rivaille. Karena dalam hati ia menambahkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Eren, namun bisa dibaca dengan baik oleh Erwin maupun Hanji yang kebetulan melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eren menarik napas. Lalu buang. Tarik lagi. Buang lagi. Tarik lagi. Buang la—

"Berhenti menarik dan membuang napas, bocah. Itu mengakibatkan pencermaran udara," ucapan itu sontak membuat Eren tersentak kaget sampai melompat dari duduknya. Demi titan kolosal yang kembali menyerang, kenapa makhluk bermuka teflon ini tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya? Di ruang makan? Malam-malam begini? Jangan bilang hanya untuk secangkir kopi?

"M-maaf, _Sir_. A-anda perlu sesuatu?" ucap serta tanya Eren. Rivaille duduk di sampingnya dan mengangguk.

"Buatkan aku kopi tanpa gula," suruhnya pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Bocah yang katanya masih polos itu mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berniat membuatkan kopi untuk sang _Corporal_. Tidak menyadari jika tatapan Rivaille terus mengarah padanya, seolah mengawasi ke mana saja pemuda itu bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Eren berbalik dan membawa secangkir kopi itu ke hadapan Rivaille yang menunggu.

"S-silahkan, _Sir_," kata Eren lalu berniat pergi dari sana.

Namun suara Rivaille menahannya. "Tetap di sini bocah. Dan jawab pertanyaanku."

**DEG!**—Eren merasa hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

"I-iya, _Sir_."

Dan Eren pun duduk, di tempat yang sama yang tadi didudukinya. Sesekali melirik sang _heichou_ yang dengan hikmat menyesap kopi pahit itu di sampingnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Eh?" Eren hanya meng-eh. Refleks mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba peduli pada bawahannya. Ia melirik Rivaille yang menatapnya tajam. Oke, Eren siaga satu. Jangan sampai makhluk ceb—kurang tinggi ini ngamuk hanya karena Eren berubah dan bertambah lemot. "_A-ano_—maksud _heichou_?"

Rivaille masih menatapnya. Setajam tadi. Tapi jujur—Eren sedikit melihat tatapannya melunak. Sedikit loh, ya. Ga banyak-banyak. Eren mana tahu soal perubahan ekspresi kaptennya ini. Dia itu hanya bocah polos yang perlu banyak tahu akan sesuatu—tapi jujur lagi—tatapan seperti itu seolah menyiratkan sebuah kasih sayang menurutnya.

"_Che_. Kuperhatikan kau selalu uring-uringan belakangan ini, makanya kutanya kau ada masalah?"

Serius. Itu kalimat yang lumayan panjang bagi Eren yang diucapkan Rivaille. Eren tidak berkedip, tanpa sadar menatap sang _heichou_ dengan tatapan antusias. "_Sir_, aku baru dengan kalau Anda—"

"Berisik, bocah. Kalau memang tidak ada masalah, jangan melihatku terus saat jam makan. Seolah butuh bantuan saja."

**DEG!**—kena lagi. Eren tanpa sadar membatu, ia menunduk lalu mencengkram celana bagian pahanya.

"_A-ano_—maaf, _Sir_. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu."

Rivaille melirik sosok yang sekarang seperti anak anjing yang akan disembelih. "Hn. Sudahlah, kembali ke kamarmu sana. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit."

**DEG!**—lagi. Plis, tolong bantu Eren menghitung detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup secara abnormal.

Tanpa menjawab, Eren hanya mengangguk lalu pamit ke kamar ruang bawah tanahnya. Ia mencengkram baju bagian kirinya. Masih merasakan bagaimana organ vital di dalamnya itu seolah meletup-letup.

Sekali lagi dan tidak bosan Eren akan mengakui, selain kejam—Rivaille bisa menimbulkan penyakit di dadanya itu. Penyakit yang membuat dadanya berdetak semakin cepat setiap kali melihat, bertatap, berbicara atau berada di samping Sang _Lance Corporal_ Pasukan Ekspedisi itu.

Dan lagi—Eren tidak sadar jika tatapan Rivaille mengikuti arah ke mana pemuda coklat itu pergi, sampai akhirnya sosok itu hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eren tidak mau dekat-dekat Rivaille. Itu bahaya. Ia juga tidak mau berbicara atau bahkan melihat atau melirik sekalipun. Karena hal itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Plis, dia bisa mati muda sebelum membunuh semua titan hanya karena seorang Rivaille.

Mikasa dan Armin yang menyadari keanehan Eren bertukar pandang. Pemuda pirang itu lalu menyentuh pelan bahu sahabatnya yang sukses membuat Eren hampir terjatuh ke belakang.

"ARMIIIIN~ Kau hampir membuatku mati mendadak!" protes Eren dengan memeluk Armin. Sukses lagi membuat Armin mengernyit. Oke, sahabatnya memang aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Eren? Ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku atau Mikasa, kok," ucap Armin lalu melirik Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Eh? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Sungguh!" ujar Eren meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya. Armin dan Mikasa kembali bertukar pandang.

Mereka mengangguk lalu Armin menambahi. "Tapi kalau ada masalah cerita ya? Kami pasti akan membantumu."

Eren mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu kembali memakan sarapannya. Tidak menyadari jika sosok kejam yang ia hindari kini tengah terus menatap ke arahnya.

Eren merasa punggungnya hampir terbakar karena hal itu.

_Heichou_! Kau memang kejam!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hanji memberikanya sebuah buku yang entah apa. Pemuda beriris _Emerald_ itu hanya bisa menganga mendengar Hanji mengatakan jika buku itu bisa membantu masalahnya dengan Rivaille.

_Wait_. Darimana Hanji tahu mereka ada masalah?

_Wait season_ dua. Memangnya mereka ada masalah apa?

"Kulihat akhir-akhir kau menghindari Rivaille pasti karena ada yang salah dengannya atau dengan dirimu. Nah, makanya buku itu bisa membantumu, Eren!" ucap Hanji semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Eren lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Eren mulai melirik buku itu dan membacanya sambil berjalan. Entah apa isinya—sedikit samar rona merah bisa terlihat di kedua pipi pemuda bermata hijau keemasan itu. Tanpa sadar ia menyandar pada dinding, lalu memegang bagian dadanya.

Eren sedikit menunduk, tidak menyadari jika ada yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Sekali lagi. Dan seumur hidup—Eren akan selalu mengakui jika Rivaille adalah manusia kejam. Manusia kejam yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Manusia kejam yang berhasil membuatnya—

"—jatuh cinta. _Heichou_ memang kejam—karena membuatku jatuh cinta padanya…" gumamnya tanpa sadar membuat sosok itu terkejut karena bisa dilihat ada sekelebat ekspresi pada muka datarnya.

**Tap!**—pijakan terakhir yang sukses Rivaille ambil sehingga berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berusia jauh di bawahnya itu.

Seketika pupil Eren semakin membesar, tangannya menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang. Eren Jaeger membatu di tempat, berdoa dalam hati jikalau sosok itu tidak mendengar hal yang macam-macam keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi sebuah _smirk_ berhasil membuat Eren serasa terjun ke mulut titan. Di tambah lagi sosok sang _heichou_ yang menghimpitnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Lalu berbisik pelan. "Hoo, berani sekali kau mengataiku kejam, Eren. Sudah bosan hidup, heh?"

Eren gemetaran. Jantungnya juga ikut terpompa panik. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun elusan di pipinya berhasil membuat Eren memperlihatkan kembali iris Emerald keemasan yang menghipnotis semua orang.

"_H-heichou_…?"

"Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, huh?"

"M-maafkan s-saya…"

"Tsk. Dasar bocah," dan Rivaille menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu yang sukses membuat pipi Eren kembali merona merah. Dan tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali, Rivaille beranjak kabur meninggalkannya.

Sampai dua buah tangan Eren menangkap lengannya yang berhasil membuat ia berhenti melangkah. "Apa?"

"A-ano, _Sir_. S-saya—"

"Maaf, Eren. Tapi aku tidak berminat pacaran—"

_Strike_! Tapi pede sekali dirimu, nak Rivaille!

"A-ap—"

"—bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah saja?"

**DOR!**—lagi-lagi Eren membatu. Ia bisa melihat seringaian Rivaille semakin besar. Dan hal itu sukses membuat penglihatannya buram seolah gambarnya terbayang-bayang, yang seketika—

**Bruk!**—Eren sukses pingsan sedetik kemudian.

Sekali lagi, dalam hati Eren menambahkan, kurang kejam apa Rivaille yang hampir mematahkan hatinya justru membuat dunianya jungkir balik dengan langsung memintanya menikah.

Memang, selamanya bagi Eren Jaeger, Sang _Lance Corporal_ Rivaille adalah manusia terkejam yang memiliki julukan manusia terkuat sebagai tamengnya.

Sementara Rivaille yang mau terkekeh tapi memilih memutar bola mata—mulai mengangkat tubuh –kekasihnya- Eren lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Catat. Kamar Rivaille, _man_. Bukan ruang bawah tanah yang merupakan kamar Eren- untuk merawat pemuda manis itu.

Dan jangan lupakan kecupan di kepala bocah kesayangannya tersebut.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Eren mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan penerangan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat sekeliling sekali dan ia sadar—ini bukan kamarnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang itu—mencoba mengingat apa hal yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di ruangan ini. Dan ketika ingat, wajahnya sontak memerah yang berhasil membuat orang lain di kamar itu terkekeh –kecil.

"Sudah bangun, bocah?"

"Eh?" Eren langsung memusatkan penglihatannya pada sosok yang sedang memperhatikannya dari satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. "R-Rivaille _heichou_…?"

"Hn. Lama juga kau pingsan. Sudah puas?"

"U-ugh—_g-gomen, heichou_."

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Ia justru bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Eren. Lalu mengusap kepala coklat itu lembut. "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?"

**JDEEER!**—Eren lagi-lagi membantu. Ini manusia ceb—kurang tinggi tidak kasihan apa sama kokoro Eren yang lagi dag-dig-dug gajelas?

Hening. Lama. Eren tak kunjung membalas. Membuat Rivaille dengan seenak jidat mengklaim hal itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Kuanggap itu ya, Eren."

Dan kecupan di dahinya—lalu kedua mata—hidung—sampai bibir kembali berhasil membuat Eren seperti patung tak bernyawa. Segera saja, ia melesakkan diri ke dalam pelukan sang _heichou_ ketika kesadaran menyergapnya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note :**_ Anjir saya bikin apaan ini? Gaje bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet yaaaaaa~ Maaf-maaf, kalau mau protes silahkan ke Rivaille, _okay_? –tendangan maut melayang- Maafkan kegajean saya gara-gara gabisa tidur. Jadilah saya buat _fanfic_ macem gini.

Banyak _typo_? Maaf ya, ga fokus ngedit soalnya #ditendanglagi

Tapi boleh kan minta _review_nya? Dan terima kasih loh yang _review_ di _fanfic_ pertama saya di _fandom_ ini dengan judul '**Modus?**' Makasih banyak~ #lemparciuman #ditendanglagi_season_dua

_So_?

_**Review~?**_

_**Salam,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
